


daisies on your nightstand

by eliza_caledonia



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, One Shot, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliza_caledonia/pseuds/eliza_caledonia
Summary: Larxene’s words are paradoxical, just like her; sharp as knives, yet soft, burning at the edges.
Relationships: Larxene/Marluxia (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	daisies on your nightstand

**Author's Note:**

> Or, Raven writes fluff for the hell of it.
> 
> Title from the song ‘Daisies’ by Ashnikko, which I think fits them. I digress.

“Hey, what’s your problem, Marly?”

Larxene’s words are paradoxical, just like her; sharp as knives, yet soft, burning at the edges. Marluxia just shakes his head, pulls her closer. He wills his words not to spill, not to expose him.

If he were capable of feeling at all, he knows he would feel vulnerable in this moment, and not just because the girl in his arms could kill him easily at any time. He knows she won’t.

But he also knows that if he speaks now, even just one syllable, then he won’t be able to stop more from escaping. It’s in his blood to be honest, at the expense of his own sanity, and he doesn’t want to face the possibility that it may well be the death of him. Of _both_ of them.

Instead he just holds her, and allows himself to let out a scoff that he tells himself is decidedly _not_ a laugh when she sighs and relents, practically throwing her arms around his waist.

“You’re such a dork, you know that?” she asks, and though he can’t see her face he can just _hear_ the smirk in her voice. He hums in response, resting his chin gently on the crown of her head.

They stay tangled in each other’s arms until the Organization meets. If anyone else has seen their interaction in the hall, no one dares to say it.


End file.
